User blog:Cassie Moats/When Cupcakes Attack
Me: '''*sighs* ok guys i'm gonna take a break on Papa's Showeria and work on this it's about the chef's (minus Doan and Utah) and some customers saving the desserts of the world (mostly cupcakes) from a love sicken, and dessert craving queen bee. and if you don't like my story it's not my fault. Opening ???: We Can Wait No Longer It Is Time Only The Fourteen Can Save Us From...The Bee Queen Bee Queen: Fool's! You Cannot Stop Me This World Is Mine! ???: Not Yet It Isn't! ---- Cupcakeian: She Has Broken The Circle! The Heroes and There Friends Will Be Lost! ???: Not lost just scattered and not all of theme...LOOK! Marty, Mitch, and Alberto Appear! Marty, Mitch, and Alberto: Yahoooweeee! Mitch: Hey, this doesn't look like Maggie's car. Marty and Alberto: Mitch, were are we? ???: Far From Home Lover Boy's Marty, Mitch, and Alberto: '''GAH! ???: I am the wise old cupman and i have summon you boy's here for a purpose. are ancient enemy "The Queen Bee" has awoken and only you "the chosen chef's" can save us! Mitch: but how do we save you? Cupman: you will know Mitchel, you will know now fallow me and i will take you to a place were you can camp. Clover and Penny Marty: Clover! what are you doing here? Clover: Druming Out Big Bro!, Druming Out! Marty: Little Sis, were the chosen chef's and were on a mission to save the desserts of the world. Clover: Horray! Marty: umm...Clover are you coming with us? Clover: oh ok Penny: Ow! get off me!!! hey Ally little help here Alberto: it's Penny!!! Penny: this upsized cookie cornered me! Alberto: don't worry Pen, i'll get you outta there! Penny (after being rescued): thanks Berto, hey! what's going on? Alberto: long story Penny, i'll tell you when the cupcake human shoes us to camp Penny: so were going to be with the guy's, clover, and an oldie? Clover: yeah, were the chosen chef's Penny: right... Cupman: here, is your new home chosen chef's see that pond it is the pond for good. (an hour later) Cupman: the legend say that the pet pancake owner's, the wingers, and the hotdog black boy will be covered by water hurray your friend's might be in danger Marty: and while your there look for pillow's and blanket's (looks at his sleeping younger sister and lays down and goes to sleep) Pancakes, Wings, and Taylor (We see Cooper, Prudence, Chuck and Mandi defeating mutant cupcakes along with Cookie and Pickle) Cooper: rats, were out of energy lets go find somewere to rest. Mitch: Cooper, Prudence, Chuck, Mrs. Solary! Cooper: Were So Glad Your Here Mitch! Mitch: were did you find the robo-clones? Prudence: we were helping the professor make some modifacation's to theme when boom Chuck: were on this weird island being attack by oversized monster cupcake's Mitch: we gotta find some blackguy and save Papa Louie again! come on! ---- (in the jungle's Penny and Alberto heard hip-hop music) Penny: that sounds like... Alberto: it wasen;t me lovie! Penny: Taylor! (Penny pulles Taylor out of the ground) Alberto: oh great Penny rescued Chuck's pally boy! (after taking Cooper, Prudence, Chuck, Mandi and Taylor to the camp) Cupman: the legend say that the family of musicians will be found along with the three little children go quickly your friends might be in danger Taylor: and while your there look for... Chuck: our stuff. those mutant cupake behemoth's must of taken theme! Chapter 4a: The Romano's, Greg and Friends (Part 1) (We see a group of mutant cupcake kid's playing army with the Romano's) Carlo: hup - two - three - four get off your seats and do it some more! marching is fun Gino: these children sure enjoy it. Bruna: and Band music Edoardo: well keep playing. if we stop they'll start screaming again. Taylor: look it's the Romano's! Cooper: and they need help! looks like those kids won't let theme go! Chapter 4b: The Cupcake bird's (or) the Romano's, Greg and friends (Part 2) (After the chef's and clover rescued the Romano's they went to the cupcake bird tree were they found Nick, Greg, and Yippy playing with theme) Greg: Cooper! boy are we glad to see you Nick: yeah, we were at the cupcakeria having cupcakes when boom Yippy: were under this tree were the birds have cupcake hair! Carlo: oh i forgot totel, i found this in the cupcake kid's toy box a professor fitz comunicator! Alberto: that' great maybe the professor can help us out! Carlo: sorry batteries not included Mitch: Don't worry Carlo with all this rubble falling from the sky... Nick: ...who know's where the battery will be! Cooper: i guess Nick and Mitch has a point come on lets get outta here! (after they returned to the camp site a little cupman child who isn't mutated goes to Greg who's drawing sketches of a cupman) Little Cupman: Chosen Chef please help us! Greg: what's wrong little girl? Little Cupman: a monster is attacking our village! the wise old cupman says that only you can stop it! Greg: i'll do what i can show me the way please Chapter 5: The Great Hungry Hungry (we see all the cupmen running) Cupwoman: the great hungry hungry! Cupman: has come to life! Cupwoman: it's destroying are town! Cupman: run for it! Greg: *gasp* it's a huge fat boy with fangs! oh-no! the wise old cupman is in trouble to the rescue! ---- (after the hungry hungry is defeated) Cupman Chief: you have saved us! i think you should be rewarded tomato boy (wise old cupman gives Greg jewel) Greg: the jewel is the battery for the comunicater! (that night) Fitz: your were? Greg: on a planet in another demention fighting a monster that's going to destroy the Flipverse! Fitz: that would explain the strange readings i've been getting. Greg: it would? Fitz: of course, your monster is using a rip in time and space to steal flavor from sweets and keep it for herself! if this goes on much longer desserts will vanish from extinction! Yippy: if she's getting so powerful how can we stop her? Fitz: i'm sending taylor the list of my new exparament "the fitz zipper". Taylor: got em Fitz: it will recover the energy this evil bat's been using and my map of the planet your on has the parts scattered on the planet, any questions? good! now find those part's. ---- Wise Cupman: the last two hero's remains to be found, the fat hawaiian and the chefette's! the legend say you'll find theme amongst the frosting isle hurray before the enime get's to theme first! Chuck: i think i know who the fat hawaiian is... Chapter 6: the fat Kahuna and the chef girl's (part 1) (We see Penny walking on the beach and sees mutant cupcakes attacking someone bbut they got destroyed) Rita: well that's the last of theme Maggie: yea, let's go look for (sees someone) Rita, Maggie, and Peggy: Penny! Penny: Rita, Maggie, and Peggy! Girl's i'm so glad your here and i need you girl's help! Peggy: well we were at work when Wham! were on this werid beach being attacked by cupcake mutants! Penny: we gotta find some fat hawaiian and save cupcakes from "dying out" come on!!! Maggie: we heard some werid noise on the other side of the beach we should check it out! Chapter 7: the fat Kahuna and the chef girl's (part 2) (Chuck was climbing a cave lader when) ??????: Muuuga! take that you Cupmun Chuck: that sound's and smell's like.....THE FAT KAHUNA! (After Kahuna defeats the cupcake mutant's) Kahuna: Chuck! what are you doing here!? Taylor: guy's! i think there's a fitz zipper component near by. Kahuna: Look! it's behind that jelly wall! (Kahuna uses his surf board to break through the jelly) Kahuna: so what's going on? Nick: we were summond here to defeat an evil bee and save the flipverse. Kahuna: wow, you kids have been busy Cupman elder: Chosen Chef's and Fat Kahuna!, the queen of the cookie tribe has been kidnapped by the pasteries and there mad prince! they have taken her to there custard mine, please rescue her! Chapter 8: the cookie queen (The Chef's, Kahuna, and Nick goes to the custard mine and see's the cookie queen in-prision) PK: You Crumb's better give up! or us pasteries will crush you all! CQ: don't you see Alvin, you have been effected by the queen bee's ooz you must resist or we are all doomed! Alvin: ah shut up! soon you'll be one of us a loyal servent of the queen bee! Marty: there she is and it looks like she's running out of time let's move Kahuna: such beauty (Nick grab's Kahuna's hair) Nick: such stupidity CQ: the Legends are true! i should have believed Donald-Simon all along All: Donald-Simon?!? ---- CQ: The king has built a dam to stop the river from flowing. now they can only drink the ooz which makes theme slaves to the queen bee! Yippy: it's an eco-friendly take down! CQ: if you can distract the king long enough my army can destroy the dam. Greg: you want are help queen? you got it! CQ: fantastic, let me know when your ready CQ: chosen chef's we are ready to leave my commando cookie's will carry you. Chapter 9: Redeaming the king Yippy: king cake! stop this madness release the water and save your people! KC: HA! you so called chosen chef's my master the all mighty queen bee who rules from the swamp says that all should become one with the ozz submit! Taylor: no way were ending this now! KC: as you wish runts! ---- (after the king get's redemed with the good water he returns back to his regular size) CQ: thank you chosen chef's thank's to you our people will have peace once more KC: please, you must stop the bee queen she is the cause of all this evil. perhaps this will help you. Nick: that's it this is the last thing we need to finish the fitz zipper now we'll show that queen bee who she's messing with. ---- Taylor: professor fitz says we should bring the fitz zipper to a closest place and by "We" i mean us and by closest place i mean the middle of the swamp The Romano's: oh...Mamma Mia ---- (after reaching the middle of the swamp) Greg: so this swamp is were the queen bee is Taylor: not really Greg she's still up straight ahead Chuck: how do we get over there quick? Kahuna: look at all that floating crates if we jump on theme we'll get to the bee lickity split Clover: ok we'll split into three teams Marty: Clover, Yippy, Nick and Greg you go that way and wait for the queen bee to get close Mitch: Chuck and Taylor you stay with the switch, the ladies, Kahuna and Edoardo Alberto: Bruna, Gino, and Carlo your with Clover, Yippy, Nick, and Greg Carlo: why? Chuck: because there not patiant when it comes to waiting Carlo: what a shocker! ---- ?????: teee - heee TAYLOR!!! (the queen bee appears looking like a nerd) Taylor: the queen bee's a nerd QB: that's right and i oozzed all the male leaders so they can become my husbands but sense your friends killed my first and redeemed my second i'm gonna ozz you! Taylor: i can find you a boyfriend Chapter 10: the Queen's "defeat". Everyone Else: what's Taylor doing? (taylor comes back with a giant buck toothed horned beatle) QB: oooooooooh! (QB runs to the horned beatle and they hold hand's and went ovv in the moonlight) QB: thank you Taylor!!! Final Chapter Taylor: The Queen wanted a boyfriend *Sighs* All (exept Taylor): really? Taylor: really... Professor Fitz: ok i'm activatting the portal now time to go home (the chef's goes home to find themeself's in the pizzeria) ????: Kids and Kahuna! (they see Papa Louie angry) The Chef's: let us guess were all on probation (Papa Louie shakes his head) Kahuna: the burgeria, taco mia, freezeria, pancakeria, wingeria, and hot doggeria will be closed as probation? The Chef's: KAHUNA! Papa Louie: Maybe (The Chef's pass out and Kahuna gives Papa Louie cash) Kahuna: one pizza with sausage and pepperoni...please or (shows Papa Louie his fist) Papa Louie: OK Kahuna. The End Category:Blog posts